All Bubbled Up
by Lord Andy
Summary: Bubbles is having a very bad day. In fact, I think this is the worst day in human history. What's a puff to do, but to -
1. All Bubbles Up chapter 1

All Bubbled Up  
_written by "Lord" Andy  
original version by Psycojewel  
Part One_

The city of Townsville! Ahhhhh ...... what a nice place it is! It's such a nice town with nice areas and nice houses and nice people and nice children, and so on, and so on. Now isn't that nice?

And speaking of nice children, her are the nicest kids of them all. You know who I mean, the Powerpuff Girls! Right now, our little angles are getting ready for school, like they do every school morning.

"My advanced quantemathesius book, level 30, is missing!" Blossom shouted, looking across all the book shelves in the entire house. "Which one of you took my book!?"

Well ..... all nice people have their bad days.

"Now Blossom," the Professor said, looking at the huge piles of books starting to clutter the floor, "I'm sure your sisters wouldn't need an advanced quantemathesius book. Why don't you just skip it, and come back to it later?"

Blossom frowned, tossing another row of books off the shelf. "I can't just skip a whole chapter of those books!" She said. "I'll miss something important."

As Blossom made a mess of the house in a shortage of school supplies, Buttercup and Bubbles were upstairs in their rooms gathering their learning utensils. But Bubbles was having the opposite problem as her sister Blossom in the amount of things she was bringing.

"... and I'll bring my crayons, and Octi, and goatie, and my coloring book, and my favorite book, and this little blue pencil, and this little red pencil, and my crayon sharpener, and this big blue pencil ..." Bubbles counted off object after object as she stuffed them into her bulging backpack.

Buttercup, who had all her stuff already ready, watched Bubbles jam as much stuff as she could into her bag. "What in the world are you doing bringing all that baby stuff to school?" She mocked. "You are going to look so dumb!"

Bubbles looked up from her packing at Buttercup in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Well look at everything you're bringing to school!" Buttercup said, pointing it all out. "Toys, paper, drawing stuff, why are you bringing that all to a place we're only going to be at for several hours?"

Before Bubbles could answer, she jammed in another stuffed animal. There was so much stuff in her backpack, that is why it exploded. Stuffed animals and crayons flew throughout the entire room. The deafening explosion of the tearing fabric and tumbling objects could be heard throughout the whole house.

Bubbles stared at what was left of her backpack in shock and surprise. Then her lip started to quiver as she felt the huge urge to cry. Her poor stuff carrying pak was no more, what was she to use to carry everything now?

Buttercup, on the other hand, was almost laughing. "Poor little Bubbles, you wine like a two year old. You are such little baby!" Okay, so she was laughing.

Bubbles almost started to cry for real. "I'm having a bad day Buttercup, you don't have to be so mean about it!" Fine, fine, she was really crying.

Before Buttercup could make fun of her sister again, her other sister called from downstairs. "Buttercup! Stop it, we have a crisis here! Help me find my book!"

"Kay, just a sec!" Buttercup called downstairs. As she left, she turned to Bubbles, "Bye wussy!"

As she flew off, Bubbles slowly gathered up everything she could carry. Without a backpack to bring her stuff in to school, she would have to carry it all in her arms. Unfortunately, with all her school books, the only she could carry for extra stuff was her box of crayons.

"Why is she so mean?" She sobbed slowly going out of her bed room. "I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

"Bubbles!" The Professor yelled from downstairs. "Time to go to school."

Bubbles double checked that she had her homework with her before flying off to join her sisters. Maybe the rest of the day would be nicer to her.

* * *

At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, it was a bright and happy day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was just perfect! Everyone was in a great mood. At least, until the bell rang and everyone had to take their seats. The three Powerpuff Girls zipped in just in time.

"What's the matter Bubbles?" Buttercup whispered to her sister who was having trouble holding on to her books, homework, and crayons. "Do you have too much to carry?"

"Be quite Buttercup!" Blossom scolded. "This is nothing to make fun of."

Buttercup looked like she was about to say something when Miss Keane addressed the class.

"Welcome class!" She said in her cheery voice. All the heads in the class turned to listen to their teacher. "Now who can guess what today is?"

"Advanced calculous day?" Blossom guessed.

"Happy bunny hugging day?" Bubbles guessed.

"Letting us out early day?" Buttercup guessed.

"Nooooo ...." said Miss Keane, "today is art day!"

The entire class cheered, Bubbles cheering the loudest.

"Oh, I'm just sooo excited!" Mitch sarcastically complained, proving that there is always one rotten egg in the bunch ..... err, group, uh .... what is a group of eggs anyway?

Anywho, where was I? Oh yes, art day!

"Mitch!" Miss Keane scolded, before returning to the class for instructions. "But before we can start out drawings, let's hand in our homework. Now I hope you all got it all done, because it was very important to your grades."

All the students quickly pulled their papers with school work that was done at their homes out. Everyone had a few pages worth of work, except for Blossom. She had about a novel full of work.

Bubbles was relieved to see that all her work was still with her. She proudly pulled it all out, confident that she was going to get the bestest ... er .... best grade ever.

But just then, a something happened. As Bubbles held up her homework up high, a dog suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed her papers in its mouth. Bubbles gasped as several other dogs came running into the classroom and chewing up her homework.

Miss Keane was shocked, and yelled, "Who let the dogs in?"

Just as surprisingly quick the canines had entered, they surprisingly quickly left out the door. Apparently, someone foolishly left the door open whilst coming in when school started. Bubbles sat in shock over the loss of her homework. "A dog ate my homework!" She moaned.

"Actually, a group of stray dogs tore your homework into unusable pieces." Blossom corrected.

"Don't worry about it Bubbles." Miss Keane said after the class had settled down and handed in their homework that had not been killed in cold blood. "I'll let you do it all over again tonight for tomorrow."

Bubbles sighed. That work had taken her all weekend. And now she has to do it all over again!

"Anyway class, I guess now it's time to start our art projects."

Bubbles immediately cheered up. Drawing and coloring pictures always brightened the worse days for her.

Miss Keane then gave instructions to the first picture. "Now to start off, I want to see how well you can draw certain things. So, I want you all to draw me a landscape. Mary, could you pass out the paper for the class?"

Mary went about giving everyone some paper to start a drawing of a landscape. Blossom quickly went to work, carefully planning then drawing out her picture. The rest of the class, however, just stared at their teacher.

Miss Keane finally realized what everyone was doing (even though it twas nothing). "Oh .... yes, sorry. A landscape is a picture of a scenery, like an ocean, forest, or a field. Now, please begin!"

Oh, this should be so much fun! I can't wait to see what Bubbles draws! This will surly cheer her up from a bad start to the day.

And it seamed to be true. Bubbles was scribbling away with her crayons on her paper, making a beautiful picture. A smile slowly crept over her face. Nothing cheered her up like drawing. For example, now she is drawing a beautiful picture of ocean. She always draws good ocean scenes, with all the happy fish and whales .... wait a minuet ....

Bubbles is drawing a picture of a meadow, instead of an ocean as I thought of. Awww ..... I wanted to see a pretty ocean!

Bubbles suddenly looked up from her picture. "Hey, shut up!" She shouted to the Narrator (who just happens to be me, in case you have forgotten). Apparently, she was still in a grumpy mood, so I guess I'll let her draw what she wants. Sheash!

Anywho, (that's why narrator shouldn't be involved too much), turning back to her drawing, Bubbles started scribbling faster in her angry mood. Grumbling to herself, she crayoned so hard that she pushed her drawing off the table.

Bubbles gasped as her drawing was picked up by a cross breeze flowing through the classroom. Several students ducked as Bubbles's drawing soared over their heads. Before anyone could act, the drawing was whisked out the open window and out onto the streets.

"My drawing!" Bubbles cried. "My cute little drawing!!"

The class started laughing at Bubbles misfortune. After all, something like that doesn't happen all the time. Miss Keane might have laughed at the interesting event, but she was a teacher and knew better.

"Now now Bubbles, it's only a picture." She comforted. "You can make another one. It's nothing to cry over."

"Besides," Blossom added to her sniffing sister, "it's just outside a little ways away. If Miss Keane will let you, you could go out and pick it up before another breeze catches it.

Miss Keane was about to answer, when a thing of some sort happened. As Bubbles looked straight at her picture lying out in the streets, a car speed over the road. The picture was ran over, a black tire mark was engraved on it's beautiful design. Then a giant semi-truck right behind the car crumpled up the drawing as it ran it over. A passing by steam roller ran over the picture as well, right before a street cleaner swept what was left up forever.

At first, nobody could say or do anything. But Bubbles did. "Waaaaaaah! No! My pretty picture is gone forever!" She cried at the top of her lungs. Everyone covered their ears as Bubbles mourned over the loss of her drawing. The building seamed to rattle under the high pitched cry.

"Bubbles, now that is just about enough!" Miss Keane scolded. "Please control yourself. You can make another pretty picture, I'll give you some extra time."

Bubbles stopped crying to wail out, "But it was pretty!!"

Several classmates sighed over Bubbles's silly little show. Although what happened to Bubbles picture and her overacting was pretty silly, it was hard to laugh over all the crying.

"Class take your seats." Miss Keane asked the class who listened. "And Bubbles, for the last time please calm down. You'll have lots of time to draw other pictures today."

Bubbles sniffed back some tears. "But they'll never be as pretty as that one!" Then she started screaming again, causing birds to fly, ears to be covered, and pedestrians to wonder what the heck was going on in the school.

By now, Miss Keane had had enough of Bubbles's crying. "Bubbles, I have had enough crying." But Bubbles continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Now young lady, you stop this nonsense right now! Into the corner!"

The whole class gasped and Bubbles shut up. Bubbles had never been sent to the corner before. It was a special honor that had only been bestowed upon Buttercup.

"Finally, I'm not the only person to get sent to the corner!" Buttercup chuckled.

"Buttercup, that's nothing to be proud of!" Blossom scolded.

Bubbles, meanwhile, had stopped crying like a silly little goof and was floating towards the corner chair. "I'm sorry Miss Keane."

"Don't worry Bubbles, we'll talk about it later." Miss Keane comforted. "Now class, get back to work with your pictures. And Bubbles ...."

"Yes?" She asked, looked over her shoulder from the corner.

"Please try to act more grown up."

Bubbles frowned, pouted her lip out, and turned back to her corner. Her bad day was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

After school, Miss Keane let Bubbles leave. Their teacher always remembered to let the students go after being sent into the corner. Except there was that one time she came in one morning to find Buttercup still there, but that's a different story we don't have to get into. You're welcome!

Anywhat, Bubbles flew outside to leave for home. She had been waiting all day to leave that class room and see the bright sun shiny day. Bring sunny days always cheered her up, but not as much as a bright sun-shiny day! But as soon as she had exited the building and entered the great outdoors, something kinda funny (by cartoon standards) happened. The cloudless sky instantly filled up with jet black clouds and it started to madly downpour. Bubbles sat their in sadness, her pony tails drooping in the rain. Now she was going to have to take the bus home. Luckily, Blossom and Buttercup waiting for her so they could all ride the bus together. She hoped that neither one of them would talk about what had happened.

But what are the chances of that happening?

"Ha ha!" Buttercup laughed as they boarded the school bus for the ride home out of the thunder storm. "Bubbles has to sit in the corner!"

Bubbles's lip started quivering when Blossom spoke up. "Now Buttercup, you stop that!" She scolded. "That's no way to treat your sister."

As Buttercup hung her head in shame (or anger), Blossom turned to Bubbles. "Now Bubbles, I'm very sorry about your picture. But you shouldn't be so hung up over material things. You should try and act a little more grown up."

Bubbles hung her head in shame (and I'm sure it wasn't in anger with her). "I'm sorry Blossom." She said.

Blossom smiled then put her arm around Bubbles, thunder roaring in the background. "There there Bubbles. Why don't you draw one of those nice pictures of Mojo-Jojo for Buttercup to beat up when we get home?"

That suggestion brought gleeful goodness of moods not only Bubbles, but Buttercup as well. "Yeah!!" They both shouted in joy and happy happiness.

Giggling, Bubbles took out her box of crayons and started to draw a funny picture of Mojo. She like to draw him angry, giving him a huge mouth and steam shooting out of his ears. Blossom and Buttercup chuckled as Bubbles's picture of Mojo. Bubbles smiled, perhaps this bad day was going to get better.

Yet as usual, bad stuff happens at good times. Just as Bubbles was about to add the finishing touch, the bus hit a bump. Bubbles gasped as her crayon smeared over the whole picture. But that was the good part what happened. The large bump not only caused Bubbles to mess up her picture, but to drop her crayons.

And when I say drop her crayons, I'm not talking about them falling and bouncing off the floor. No sir! I'm talking about the crayons soaring out of her hands and then flinging out the open window. Every single one of the crayons flew into the rain, splashed into a puddle on the road, got swept down a drain pipe, crashed into the sewers, and were promptly eaten by an alligator.

Bubbles gasped at the spectacle that had just cruelly unfolded before her. What had happened so fast and so comical, that she could hardly believe it to be true.

But everyone else knew it to be true. Almost very single person on the bus started laughing at the abnormal circumstances that had just occurred. Blossom was surprised at what had just happened, but Buttercup was laughing enough to cover the two of them. It wasn't until Bubbles's started crying in a loud voice making the bus windows blow out in violent showers of glass did everyone stop laughing.

The bus driver covered his ears at the loud and painful noise. The bus swerved out of control and crashed into a tree and caught on fire. Thinking quick, Blossom and Buttercup grabbed everyone and everything on the bus and flew them to safety. And it was just in time, because as soon as everyone was out, the bus exploded in a huge fireball. Luckily, although this also happened fast, the Powerpuff Girls were able to get everything off the bus bomb.

Everything, that is, except Bubbles's homework. All her school books were now just piles of smoldering ashes.

Although, in a sick way, the whole situation was funny like everything else that had happened in the day, it was actually rather sad. It was more than sad, it was downright tragic! Overwhelmed over what just happened, Bubbles just sat their in the pouring rain sniffing to herself. A bolt of lightning struck her head, causing her hair to burst into flames, but the pouring rain put it out as fast as it was started.

Blossom and Buttercup flew up to their petrified sister. Realizing that they had better get home, they grabbed Bubbles and flew off for home. Bubbles did nothing except sniffle in near tears as she was carried home like a frozen statue, shocked into trance like depression over what had all happened.

* * *

Finally, the three had arrived home. The two placed Bubbles down on the doorway, burnt and heart broken. Before any of them could say anything like, "Are you okay Bubbles?", "Feeling any better sis?", "Is there anything we can do to help?", or "Don't you think we should get out of the pouring rain dummy heads?", the front door opened.

"There you are Bubbles!" The Professor scolded, looking at the soggy and sad Powerpuff. "I've been getting a lot of calls lately. Miss Keane said you were put into the corner, and now the bus company says you blew up another bus. What's going on?"

Bubbles finally snapped out of her shocked phase and hugged the Professor crying. "Oh Professor, I've had such the awful day! First my book bag blew up, my homework was destroyed, then my pretty picture was destroyed, I had to sit all day in the corner, it started pouring rain, I lost all my crayons in the sewers, my books were blown up in the bus, and my hair was on fire."

The Professor's heart went out to Bubbles as she cried over her horrible, rotten, no good, very bad day. As he hugged the pouting precious, he offered some words of encouragement.

"Now Bubbles, we all have bad days. It happens to everyone, it's just stuff that happens. But you know, you need to be tougher. It is possible to be happy, even on a bad day. You just have to be tuff."

Buttercup smiled to herself. "Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

"Buttercup!!" The Professor and Blossom scolded to Buttercup.

The Professor turned his attention back to Bubbles, who had calmed down by now. "Anyway Bubbles, don't worry. A bad day can't last forever. Just promise me you'll try and toughen up a bit?"

Bubbles sniffed back a tear, "Yes Professor." She said.

The Professor smiled, then turned his attention to all three girls. "Now, all three of you run along, we'll talk about this later. But don't go to far, dinner will be in only a few minuets."

* * *

A little while later, Bubbles had finally calmed down. She had been having a little conversation with her stuffed doll, Octi. To everyone else, it was pretty much a one sided conversation. But sometimes, one sided conversations are rather helpful.

"Well, I guess everyone is right Octi." Bubbles confessed to her doll. "I suppose I should be acting more tuff and stuff. I've already proved I can be just as strong as my sisters. I just wished I could be like them more often."

She sat on her bed in her room by herself. The only light in the whole room, besides the occasional lightning bolt, was one small lamp. The darkened room looked eerie, but that's how Bubbles felt. Her dark depressed state was in some serious need of cheering up.

"It's not just the bad day that's making me sad." Bubbles mumbled. "It's not just the pictures or my crayons. It's that everyone just doesn't seam to care."

She sniffed back a few tears and looked at Octi. The stuffed animal stared back at her with its unchanging octopus face. Bubbles smiled and hugged her little doll. "Thanks Octi, you always know how to cheer me up!"

"Girls! It's time to eat!" The Professor called from downstairs.

"Common Octi, let's go have some dinner!" Bubbles laughed, racing downstairs. Her sisters were already at the table when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What are we going to have Professor?" Buttercup hungrily asked.

"Well, I was going to thaw out some of my green bean meat-o-rific casserole surprise, but I decided to make some pizza instead!"

"Yippy!" Bubbles squealed in delight, tossing Octi into the air. "I love pizza! It's so much better then your bean thing Professor!"

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one who hates that beefy green thing the Professor likes to make." Buttercup said.

"Now girls," the Professor said, opening the oven door all ready to get the pizza, "I decided that since Bubbles was having such a bad day, that we would have her favorite food instead of her least favorite one."

Overjoyed at something turning out right in this horrible day, Bubbles started running towards the table. Then she tripped on a snag on the rug which caused Octi to fly out of her arms. The doll soared through the air, over the kitchen table, over the Professor, into the oven, and on top of the cooked pizza. The pizza and Octi were burnt into an inferno of flames, almost blowing up the whole oven. Blossom immediately flew over and put of the Italian/stuffed animal blaze with her ice breath.

Like I said, bad stuff happens at good times.

The Professor embarrassedly looked a Bubbles. He didn't know what to say at a moment like this. But it didn't matter anyway. Bubbles was too busy screaming her head off to hear.

Eventually, Buttercup meekly spoke up. "Well ..... we still need to eat Professor."

The Professor sighed. "I guess all I have left is my casserole."

"Noooooooooooo!" Bubbles screamed louder then she's ever screamed before. The foundation of the house shook and rumbled louder then the storm outside. The nearby neighbors wondered what all the commotion was about, as pictures fell off the walls and windows shattered. Everyone else in Townsville wondered where the loud cry was coming from.

Eventually the Professor, half deaf, shouted out for Bubbles to stop. Bubbles controlled herself to stop screaming, but not enough to stop crying.

"Young lady, I have had enough!" He cried, yelling as the only option he could think of to make Bubbles stop screaming. "Since you can't control your emotions over anything, just .... just go to bed!"

Bubbles sniffled a few times before silently flying Octiless, pizzaless, crayonless, school workless, and hair stileless up to bed. It was the perfect crappy ending to a perfectly crappy day.

After Bubbles had left and everyone could take their hands off of their ears, Blossom and Buttercup turned to the Professor.

"Gee Professor, don't you think you were a little hard on Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I know she was being all babyish, but we should be trying to cheer her up on a bad day like this." Blossom added.

The Professor sighed unhappily. "I know, I'm so sorry." He replied, hanging his head in shame. "It's just that I had to stop the screaming somehow. I'll put the casserole in the microwave, then go up and talk to her."

* * *

Bubbles stood in the bathroom unhappily. This had been the worst day of her entire life. All of her precious possessions and dreams had been lost in cataclysmal yet TV like comical disasters. But the worst part of all that had happened, is that nobody seamed to care.

"It's not fair!" Bubbles said, burning her hand on the hot water. "Nothing but bad stuff has been happening to me all day. I say it's just not fair!"

She swished her mouth out with mouth wash, only to taste that it was really the steak sauce that had been missing for the past few months. "And why doesn't anyone seam to care about it?" She wondered, realizing afterwards that her wash cloth had been used to wipe some mud off the floor.

"Why isn't anyone caring about me?" She wondered, seeing that the only kind of dental floss that she had to use was the aardvark flavor. "Why doesn't anybody want to at least try and make me any happier in even the smallest way? Why is this all happening to me without any comfort?"

Bubbles pulled up the toothpaste to add some of the tooth cleaning refreshness to her mouth by brushing. But she bumped the toothbrush in her hand, and it promptly landed in the toilet.

Suddenly, Bubbles turned mad. Not a little cute girl angry fit, but a huge depressed rage.

"That's it!!" She shouted. "I've had enough! If I can't get comfort here, then I will find it somewhere else!"

Cranky, Bubbles flew into her room. Grabbing the last and few possessions she had left that survived the day, Bubbles tossed her things inside a red handkerchief tied to the end of a stick. Taking one last look at her room, Bubbles put on a rain coat and exited the window into the storm. She was no longer a Powerpuff, but a runaway.


	2. All Bubbled Up chapter 2

All Bubbled Up  
_written by "Lord" Andy  
original version by Psycojewel  
Part Two_

The rain had begun pouring down even hard then it had been the instant Bubbles got outside. Huge drops splashed in her face and got into her eyes. Her bright yellow rain jacket had a leak, so water was slowly dripping down her back and soaking her shirt and underwear. She had been carrying some possessions in the classic run away carrying case. But after it was struck by lightning, burst into flames, and landed into a vat somewhere in the sewer filtering system, Bubbles decided not to bring it with her anymore.

The storm ragged on. Winds blew at her with such force, that she could hardly hold on to her rain jacket. And from the looks of the pitch black clouds farther than Bubbles could see, this storm would be raging for quite some time.

She needed a place to stay.

Bubbles flew down into a nearby patch of trees to get out of some of the rain and to think. As she landed in the patch of evergreens, the needs pricked her arms and sap got stuck in her hair. But by this point, none of this was bothering her. She had come to face the facts that everything right is wrong again, and nobody cared.

As Bubbles sat their in her rain coat, an occasional rain drop splashing on her head, she began to think of all the possible places that she could stay. Her first choice was home, but she would never go back there. After all, she ran away from it in the first place. Her second choice was Miss Keane's, but she was still pretty mad at her teacher for making her sit in the corner throughout the whole art day.

The only place left that she could think of right away was the Mayor's office. She wasn't sure if anyone was there, but it was all she could think of at the moment. Temporarily satisfied with her decision, Bubbles flew back into the deadly storm. And hopefully she could find a decent place to spend the night. And hopefully, she would someday find somebody who would care about her.

* * *

Meanwhile, some other people were looking to get out of the rain. Two figures, one extremely large, and one extremely small, hurried to get to their secluded salvation from the rain. They had both been out looking for trouble when they found something really cool. This little detour, however, made them late in coming back. And thus they were both caught in the storm.

They both raced through the water falling from the clouds and into the junk yard. Of course, when I say they went out of the rain into the junk yard, that doesn't mean they stopped getting wet. I guess the correct statement would be that they were in the junk yard AND the rain.

But enough about that.

The two quickly ran into a tiny shack deep inside the yard of junk. They were greeted by three others who were already inside. The large one spoke first.

"Duh .... Big Billy done good! Big Billy find something cool!"

Ace, the leader of this gang called the Gangreen Gang (as if you didn't know), addressed the happy fat member, Big Billy. "Woah, Billy Billy Billy, slow down. Now wacharya talking about?"

"You'll never guess what we found boss!" Little Arturo said, pointing to a large bag full of what they had found which Billy was now posting. "It was outside the police station, and we got them!"

"What izz it?" Asked Snake, slithering over in the way he does to join the rest of the gang.

Ace smacked Snake upside the head. "I'll be da one asking da questions around here!" He said. Then he turned back to Arturo. "What is it?"

Arturo snapped his fingers. After a few seconds of nothing, Lil Arturo kicked Billy in the knee.

"Oh, sorry!" Billy said, finally dropping the contence of the bag.

The gang gasped at what was inside. The contence were all long. They were shinny. They were ..... rather common.

"You idiots!" Ace shouted, making Arturo do a few flips in the air. "These are just a bunch of chains! There have to be thousands of miles of dat stuff right here in da junk yard!"

"Duh .... but these chains are sooooo shinny!" Big Billy giggled, rubbing the chains lovingly against his face.

"But boss," Arturo pleaded, "these are special Powerpuff chains!"

At the mention of "Powerpuffs", all the members of the gang stopped whatever it was they were doing. Ace stopped smacking his forehead at his idiotic gang members, Billy stopped hugging the chains, Snake stopped hissing like a real snake, and Grubber ... well, I guess he was still drooling.

"Powerpuff chains you say ...?" Ace wondered, pulling his shades up to get a better look at the metallic chains before him.

"Yeah, the police were cleaning up their storage rooms and must have thrown them away by accident." Arturo explained in his little accent.

"Whatz so good about thesse chainzz?" Snake asked, and then getting smacked by Ace.

"What's so goof about dese chains?" Ace asked.

Suddenly, Gubber started waving his arm in the air like you do in school when you have the answer, or you have to take a bathroom break (both very important indeed). Ace asked him if he knew about the chains.

Grubber nodded his head. "Phhth pttbb phthth ppppbt pbth pthth plllth, pthhhh pppthhth pthpp pbbth bbbthp. Phhththth pph ppph pppptht pbbth. Phth piith pbblth pbtt pthht!"

Ace smiled evilly at hearing this news. "You don't say ....." Then he started laughing, the rest of the gang joining in. They were now having a really good day.

* * *

Bubbles silently flew through the rain to the Mayor's office. She already knew that she was going to have to leave in the morning. She was hopping to get out before anyone would come in for work. They would tell the rest of her family were she was, and then she would have to go back. And who would want to go back to that?

Flying closer to the building, Bubbles tried to think of a way in. The last thing she wanted to do was break into a building on her first night as an independent. Perhaps they left the door unlocked, or maybe even an opened window.

Bubbles flew in lower towards the building, tripping on the power lines. She rolled through the mud until she flew through a window. The sound of shattering glass filled the rainy night. So much for finding a peaceful way in.

As soon as she regained herself, Bubbles pulled the hood of her rain jacket off her head. She wiped the mud out of her eyes and hair and looked around. It was late at night, so the entire place was dark and spooky. Judging how bad her day had been so far, Bubbles just knew she was just going to be crashing and bumping into things in the dark.

And right she was. Although she had been there for only a few minuets, Bubbles had already broken a lamp, tripped on a potted plant, walked through a glass door, knocked over every single file cabinet, and bumped into the wall several dozen times.

Eventually, Bubbles decided to just crash where she was. And what a perfect use of words that was, crash. Because that is what she was doing to the Mayor's desk, crashing that is. Not only crashing as sleeping, but smashing into. See, it's the same thing but .... aw, forget it. It wasn't that funny to begin with.

Anyway, Bubbles puffed up a stack of papers for a pillow for here head (duh). For covers, she used that clear plasticaly thing many desks seamed to have. You know what I'm talking about. Not the most comfiest bed, but it would have to do.

Bubbles's stomach grumbled. She hadn't had supper, and was in need for some nourishing nourishments.

"I guess I'll just go find something in the morning." Bubbles said, sighing unhappily to herself. She had no idea on how she was going to afford some food. Maybe one of her friends from school wouldn't mind her stopping over for breakfast tomorrow morning. Just as long as they wouldn't call the Professor or tell her sisters or anything.

Bubbles's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the cocking of the SWAT team's automatic machine gus pointing down on her. Man, can't people just let her sleep? I mean, sleep is very important, and Bubbles needs a lot of it, seeing as how much of a dramatic day she has had. After all, she probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. A good night sleep would surely allow her to wake up to a brand new day. Of course, would it count, seeing as how she really wasn't in a bed? I wonder if that makes a difference, although it is just a figure of speech anyway.

Oh yeah, the guns! Sorry.

"Freeze!" One of the guards shouted to Bubbles, ready to shoot if necessary. "Don't move intruder!"

Bubbles gasped, realizing that they were accusing her of breaking in entry. Of course, I guess that's what she did. But that's not the point ... I think.

Before anyone could do anything, Bubbles did something. Although she wasn't thinking fast, she was flying fast. Dashing from her temporal bedding, Bubbles flew through the room as fast as she could. All the guards tried to gun her down, but to no avail. She was just going too fast.

Bubbles quickly burst through the roof out of a hole she and her sisters had made last Tuesday. She was hoping that there would be no more troubles, when more troubles came. Bubbles squinted in the rain to only squint even harder at a bright light.

It was a helicopted, I mean helicopter. And it had it's bright light and mini gun pointing straight at our beloved puff.

Not wanting to become Swiss Powerpuff (in the sense that cheese that is Swiss is full of holes), Bubbles flew away. Now I know that seams relatively simple, but it was very simple. After all, Bubbles is a Powerpuff Girl with super speed, so of course she can outfly a simple helicopter.

After a small amount of time which still lead up to a great distance, Bubbles stopped. She caught her breath and tried to figure out what to do next. Now not only was she a runaway, but a fugitive as well.

"Oh, what am I going to do now?" Bubbles cried to herself as if someone would come to her and mend her broken heart. "Now where am I going to stay?"

In her mind, there was nowhere she could stay. At least, nowhere she wanted to. Nobody at home seamed to love her anymore. And everywhere else she thought she could go would only send her straight back to her loveless home. Was there no hope for her?

A thunderbolt nearby made Bubbles realize that she was still out in the pouring rain. Shivering from the cold, Bubbles pulled her hood back over her head. It was then she realized that the SWAT team members had shot it full of holes, and how her head was getting wet.

Bubbles pouted out her lip in a cranky little fashion. "Fine!" She hollered, leaving towards her next destination. "If I can't get a place with supposedly loved ones, then I'll find someone else!"

* * *

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles!!"

Meanwhile, two other Powerpuffs where flying though the rain in rain jackets calling out to another Powerpuff. It was Blossom and Buttercup (of course!) looking for Bubbles (of course!). They had been flying all over Townsville, and so far had not had any luck in locating her.

When the Professor had gone upstairs to apologize to Bubbles for yelling at her, he couldn't find her at all. All he could find was the absents of some of her possessions, and a note which read-

"Deer Profesur. I am runing away sinc nobode sems to care about me. Mabe I wil find a new home wer pepole wil luv me, evin when I hav a bad day. From Bubbles."

It had become apparent to the Professor that two things were amiss. One, was that Bubbles had run away to find a new family that would love her. The other, was that Bubbles was really bad at spelling.

Immediately, her two sisters rushed out into the storm to go and find her. Thinking twice, they went back, grabbed their raincoats, and went out again. They searched high and low, but still couldn't a puff nor power nor bubble of their sister Bubbles.

"Man, I've looked everywhere for that sissy!" Buttercup complained, catching up to Blossom after about a half an hour of searching. "Where do you suppose she ran off to cry?"

"Now Buttercup!" Blossom scolded, holding on to hood to keep the wind from blowing her long orangish hair. "It's that kind of a rude attitude that made Bubbles run off in the first place. You should be more loving and carrying to her!"

Buttercup glared at Blossom. "Oh yeah, well I didn't see you comforting her all to much little miss perfect! Ya have to be more than nice to her! You have to show that you love her."

Upon thinking of what she just said, Buttercup slapped her hand to her forehead. If there was ever a bad case of putting your foot in your mouth, now was the time. Heck, Buttercup was sometimes the exact opposite of what she had just then.

It was then she noticed Blossom, who surprisingly had not pointed any of this out to her yet. Instead, she just sat their silently in the rain, face looking down, hair blowing in the wind, hair bow getting soaked in the rain. Since it was raining, Buttercup couldn't tell if Blossom was crying or not.

Suddenly, Blossom jerked her head up with a look of determination in her eyes. "Common Buttercup!" She said, yanking her raincoat hood back over her head. "Let's find our sister and show her that we really love her!"

Buttercup smiled. "All right, were do you want to check now?"

"Well, we still have to look for her in the junk yard."

* * *

Bubbles, in the meanwhile, was covering up her mouth in shock. Mojo-Jojo, on the other hand, was screaming his head off.

"What!?! Powerpuff Bubbles? What is it in the world that you are doing here?!" The evil monkey Mojo shouted, jumping out of what was once his bed. "What are you trying to do, kill me!!?"

Stupidly, Bubbles thought that she could spend the night at Mojo's place. She didn't want to wake him, so she just planned to zip in and out for the night. There was no way that Mojo would ever know that she was there.

At least he wouldn't have, if she hadn't bumped into one of his lasers. It caused it to turn on and promptly shoot off a laser beam. This nice beam of laserness neatly sliced Mojo's bed in two, narrowly missing him. The laser cutting the bed less then a inch away from his face also woke him up. Imagine that!

"Uhm ... sorry Mr. Mojo." Bubbles sheepishly answered. "Well, I was kinda wondering if I could spend the night here. Pretty please with sugar and mint & chips ice cream on the top?"

Alas, Mojo could not hear Bubbles's plea over the sound of the laser he was firing. Bubbles dodged the ray blasts in the house, out in the rain, by the laser gun triggered, by the trigger, pulled by the hand, attached to the monkey, in the house that Jack built (Oops, got carried away there).

Pieces and pieces of Mojo's inventions were blown apart as they were hit by the sleepy yet incredibly cranky Mojo's laser. Not seeing where she was going, Bubbles crashed headfirst into Mojo's aquarium. She was shocked at first, but then realized how obvious it twas that the tank was full of hungry piranha.

"My aquarium!" Mojo shouted, slapping his hand to his face, almost knocking his nightcap off. He then proceeded to shoot more blasts at the home wreaking Powerpuff.

Realizing that she was a bit unwelcomed, Bubbles quickly escaped from the wrath of the Mojo by flying out through a hole he had made in the wall with his laser. Mojo returned a few laser blasts at her as she flew off into the raining night.

"That's right!" Mojo shouted, his pajamas blowing in the wind. "Get out of her ya freeloader!" Then he pressed a button that quickly activated machinery which in turn covered up all the holes he had just made. He had become prepared by now. Then, grumbling, he went back to half bed.

Outside, Bubbles caught her breath over the last few events that had quickly unfolded, only to get tangled up upon releasment. Once again her clumsiness from bad luck had ruined another chance to get a place to say. Heck, her bad luck was the reason she was looking for a new place anyway!

"Oh well." Bubbles sighed. "I guess Mojo was a bad choice to begin with. But now what am I supposed to do?"

A low flying airplane conked her on the head and knocked her into the streets below. She landed inside a large dumpster filled with who really wants to know what. She sighed unhappily at her not so great day, when she got an idea.

"Of course! Trash, garbage, junk, why didn't I think of this before?" Bubbles said, pulling her now stinky self out of the garbage bin. Then she flew off to hopefully a nicer, if somewhat messier, destination.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup searched throughout the yard of junk, hopefully hoping that Bubbles would hopefully there. But even with all this hoping, there was no sign of their receding sister. After a few moments of looking all around the garbage and junked junk, the two caught up to each other.

"Did you find anything?" Blossom asked her sister as the wind blew down on them.

"Not a thing!" Buttercup confessed. "Where in the world could she be?"

"I don't know. Either she's run away further then Townsville, or she's somehow been avoiding us this whole time."

Suddenly, the two heard something whispering behind one of the generic piles of junk. "Did you hear dat guys?" One of the voices said.

"Yeah, one of those Powerpuff Girls are missing!" Another voice said in a funky lil accent.

"We sssshould call for the other two to getsssss them over here!" A snake like voice suggested.

"That's a great idear, but which one do you think is missing?" Replied the first voice.

"Pphhht!!"

"Duh ... Big Billy get trap ready now?" A voice that sounded like Big Billy's failed to whisper.

"Ssssh .... shut up will yah! Grubber, do your stuff!"

Then, without even having to use their super sonic hearing power, Blossom and Buttercup could hear someone clearing out their voice. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Help! Girls? It's me, Buttercup, I'm stuck over here! Help me!" A voice just like Buttercup said, coming from the same spot as the whispers.

Just then, a struggle was heard. After a second of people whispering to each other and telling everyone to shut up, a different voice came.

"Did I say Buttercup? I mean, my name is Bubbles!" Said Bubbles's voice. "That's what I mean, I am Bubbles. The Powerpuff Girl that you are looking for is over here!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other in disgust. "Looks like the Gangreen Gang has yet another BRILLIANT plan to destroy us." Buttercup said.

"Gee, they seem to have gone to so much trouble for this plan." Blossom sarcastically said. "I'd hate to disappoint them."

"Yeah, let's go kick their butts!"

The two Powerpuff Girls quickly flew through the H2O falling from the sky in the form of droops and then behind the pile of junk. Sure enough, there was the Gangreen Gang trying to get a huge diabolical plan going.

"Why hello, fancy meeting you guys here." Blossom told the gang. The five members looked up in shock, surprised how their position was given away so well.

"P-p-Powerpuffs!" Ace gasped, almost knocking over the umbrella he was making Snake hold over his head. "Wha-what are you, why have you, how is you ..." He couldn't think up a good excuse for the moment. His brain had been too busy trying to figure out a plan to trap the Powerpuff Girls. A person like him can only do so much.

"Give it up Ace." Buttercup said, waving her fist around. "We're gonna kick your butts just for trying to think up another pathetic plan."

The two Powerpuffs quickly approached Ace and his gang. They all started screaming, some like little frightened school girls. Thinking as fast as he could, Ace shouted to Billy to do something.

Thinking quick himself, which still took several minuets as the rest of the members were getting beaten up, Big Billy grabbed Blossom and Buttercup by their raincoats. Before either of the two could do anything, Billy conked the two's heads together, the coconut sound echoing throughout the junk yard.

The gang members got up slowly, having been beaten up a bit. But when they saw the two unconscious Powerpuff Girls, they completely forgot about their injuries. Or, at least they would have if it didn't hurt so much.

Ace smiled at the spectacle spectaclizing before him. "Very good Billy! I didn't know yous had it in you!"

Billy started giggling to himself for doing something smart. Sure, it was a simple minded solution, but please remember that Billy is simple minded.

"Come on your guys!" Ace ordered to his soaked and beaten troops. "Grab those chains we found and tie them up! We have some planning ta do!"

"Ppthhhh!" Grubber agreed happily.

* * *

A while later, yet another person was walking into the junk yard. Although I guess that's not true, seeing as how the person was flying. Of course, I really wouldn't call it flying. Unless, that is, you count floating through the air and moving towards a destination whilst crashing to everything in the way along that way. I just call it falling horizontally.

Anywhich, Bubbles smashed and bashed her way through the yard, bumping into this and destroying that. She had already destroyed almost the full number of a dozen cars already. The problem was, those cars weren't in the junk yard. Although I guess they would be their sometime soon, thanks to Bubbles.

Bubbles sighed, looking all around the garbage grounds for a place to stay for the night. She had to leave her rain jacket behind after the guard dogs attacked her viciously. Since she no longer had her already battered and bruised raincoat on anymore, the rain decided to pour down just a bit harder.

Besides the angry guard dogs that tried to tear her apart, a cranky homeless man that threw cans at her, and a cement truck running her over, Bubbles didn't see anyone around the entire junk yard. She was rather relieved at this. She knew that the Gangreen Gang was somewhere inside of this place, and she didn't want to bump into anyone who would kick her out or send her home. Luckily, the only think she had bumped into was several junked automobiles, an abandoned refrigerator, a pile of compost, and a huge tower of tin cans that she knocked on top of herself.

After looking for a few minuets, Bubbles saw a shack sitting in the middle of the trash tract. Realizing that it was the only possible place that she could stay at, Bubbles sadly floated towards the small building. She was tired, hungry, and willing to do anything to get someone to care about her.

She opened the door to the shack, bumping herself with it, and took a look around. There was nobody inside to her relief, and she promptly collapsed upon the floor. She landed on a soda can, but she was too tired to care.

After resting for a while, Bubbles realized that the Gangreen Gang could come back at any time, and would wonder what in the whole wide world she was doing there.

"I just realized that the Gangreen Gang could come back at any time, and would wonder what in the whole wide world I am doing here." She said aloud.

See, I told you!

It was then that Bubbles thought of something else. The Gangreen Gang. They were messy, pathetic, and always down on their luck. In a strange way, it was almost as if they were just like her. Maybe ... just maybe ...

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup both woke up in a start. It wasn't at the same time though. Buttercup woke up in a start first, and that startled start stared up Blossom's startled start in a start. They tried to get up, but then they realized that they could not do so. Someone had taken the kind liberty of chaining them up with chains that were too strong for them to break. They were tied up, back to back, and were being held up in the air by a crane over a vat of boiling glowing hot stuff. Of course, the crane itself wasn't actually over the magma like plasma, the Powerpuffs were. And I'm not exactly sure what the glowing melting stuff is, but I'm sure you have a good enough imagination to picture it. It's in cartoons and movies all the time.

"What's going on here?" Buttercup shouted out, struggling to undo the chains that had somehow been tied around them intelligently.

"Wellie well well ..." The familiar voice of Ace laughed, stepping from behind the crane. "What have we here?" He asked, as if he was just seeing the plan he created for the first time. "Well, it looks like two of thems Powerpuff Girls are finally going ta meet their doom!"

The rest of the gang laughed in ugly laughs, although snake merely just hissed and Grubber just made that sound he makes. You know, the Pbbthd he always does.

"You jerks! Let us out of here before I get REALLY mad!" Threatened Buttercup, trying to swing her fist out.

"Just what in the world do you think you're going to do to us?" Blossom asked in a calmer, but still ticked off voice.

"Well, you see we really couldn't decide what to do to yous." Ace said, walking around with Snake, Big Billy, and Arturo all following him, each holding an umbrella over Ace's head. "I for one, wanted the basic dropping into acidic melting goo. Arturo wanted to drop a car on top of you, Snake wanted to drop you in a cage full of poisonous snakes, and Grubber wanted to set you on fire with some helium. And so we decided to do every single one of the plans!!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked around in shock. And when they saw the stuff the gang had set up, they were even more shocked then the shock they had while looking for the shocker. Not only were they over a vat of really really hot stuff overhead by a crane with Grubber at the controls, but about a dozen cars were suspended over they by the leftovers of the Powerpuff power chains. Also above them attacked to the very tip of the crane's pole thing was a large cage full of poisonous snakes on its side. So that when it was opened, all the deadly serpents would drop on our beloved girls' heads. And all around the container of deadly liquid hot magma stuff was a bunch of tanks of helium, all set to explode one they explode from the heat.

(Note: Hydrogen has a better chance of exploding under intense heat. In fact, I'm not sure if you can even overhear helium to the point of combusting in a huge explosion. But since this is a cartoon, I can break the rules of science with simple facts that nobody really has to care about anyway. It's the Gangreen Gang anyway, what do you expect?)

"Pretty elaborate little set up, don't yous think?" Ace asked, pretty proud over the fact they had all set this stuff up themselves. "This is all set up so that when Grubber starts everything up, it's all going to go at once. It's just a question over which part of the trap is going to destroy you first!"

"You better let us go right now!" Buttercup shouted, apparently trying to pull herself out with some loud shouting.

The whole gang laughed. They all had a good ho ho ho and a he he he before yelling at Billy to stop and not let them go. What a maroon.

"By the way," Blossom wondered, "didn't Big Billy suggest anything to destroy us?"

The gang looked around, embarrassed.

"Well, uh, he suggested that we let you play with bunny rabbits." Arturo said, pointing to a cage full of fluffy white bunnies off to the side.

The two girls looked at Billy in confusion. "And that is supposed to stop us how ... Big Billy?" Buttercup asked.

Billy smiled. "Dah .... bunnies are so cute! I could hug them and squeeze them and call them George!"

"Oh brother!" Blossom said.

"Enough talk!" Ace shouted. "Grubber! Start our machine! It's time for the Powerpuff Girls to say bye-bye!"

"Phhhhhththbb!" Grubber phthdbted, and started the machine.

Blossom and Buttercup watched in horror as they were slowly dropped lower towards the goop, the snake cage slowly started opening, the chains started slipping off that was holding the cars, and the helium were glowing redder and redder hot. And there was no way they could break out of the chains, try as they might.

Is this the end of the Powerpuff Girls? Can they outsmart the surprisingly intelligent plan the Gangreen Gang has established? Who could possibly save them? Tune in next week, for the exciting conclusion of - no wait, we can continue right now.

"Great, how are we going to get out of this one leader girl?" Buttercup said, not quite sure if she should watch the falling snakes, cars, or approaching lava stuff.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Blossom confessed, looking all around for anything that could assist them in their time needed for assitment. "If only Bubbles was here, I'm sure she could help us!"

Buttercup snorted in disgust. "Yeah, like that will happen. Don't push your luck."

And if by some luck force that makes three leaf clovers mutate into four leaves and that makes horses to loose their shoes and rabbits their legs, who should walk into the area but Bubbles.

"Hi Ace, how are you doing today?" Bubbles asked in her sweet and innocent voice.

"Ahhh ..... Bubbles! What, who, how ..." Ace gasped, the rest of the gang backing up until they tripped over something. "We didn't do anything ... uh, honest!"

"I'm not here to beat you up, you haven't done anything wrong." Bubbles had obviously failed to see her sisters being brought to their doom. I mean, common! She's not that angry at her sisters!

Ace realized that he had to keep Bubbles from stopping his great plan of Powerpuff destruction. "Oh, well, then, uh, well, what, uhm, do, well, you want then?" He gradually stuttered out.

"Well, nobody seems to care about me anymore. I've had the worst day I could possibly have in the history of the world. And nobody wants to comfort me or love me anymore. Kinda just like what everyone does to you five guys. And that's why I want to join your gang!"

Bubbles had been floating around as she spoke. As she was speaking, bad stuff kept happening to her. But by now she was used to it, that she hardly even noticed it anymore. When she stepped on a rake and it flew up in her face, she kept right on talking. When an open car hood slammed down on her hand, her thoughts weren't broken. Even when the pile of old burning tires fell on her, she wasn't even phased a bit. It was as if she had become immune to depression and pain.

The gang, who was constantly moving away from the curse called Bubbles, didn't know what to be shocked by more. Bubbles, asking to join the Gangreen Gang, or the fact that anything Bubbles touched was destroyed in some cataclysmic way.

"Uhm, yeah, dat's great!" Was all Ace could think of to say. "But ... uhh ... why would you want to join the Gangreen gang?"

The four members of the gang that weren't inside the crane back away from Bubbles as she started to approach them. Blossom and Buttercup tried to call out to their sister, but they just couldn't be heard.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bubbles said, waving her arms, knocking over a large bus on her, yet not slowing her down as she came out a window. "You five are dirty, helpless, unloved and unlucky fools like I am now. Nothing but bad happens to us, and nobody seems to care. That is why I think we all belong - TOGETHER!"

At the word, together, Bubbles flung her arms apart. She hit the crane holding her undetected sister. Grubber was helpless to stop crane, as is suddenly starting rolling through the junk yard. The treads of the moving vehicle knocked over the helium tanks and poured open the magma like metal melting lava plasma gloop. Gang members scattered as the stuff just described to your pour over the rubbish quadrant, destroying everything it touched. One of those things being the gang's hideout shack, which was destroyed in a huge flaming ball of chaos and destruction.

Atruro, being smaller then the others, couldn't run fast enough to avoid the burning plague. But then Bubbles zipped down and lifted him up out of harms way.

"Just a little favor for one of the members of my new gang! But it looks like we'll need a crane." Bubbles cheerfully said as the crane zipped past them, bonking both of them in the head. Unfortunately, Bubbles wasn't watching where she was going, and Arturo's face was smashed in by a helium tank. All the lightweight gas escaped its tank and filled Arturo like a green balloon. Just as he was twice the size as big Billy and about to explode, he slipped off the valve and took off like balloons do when they're release. He few around until all the air was out, and he landed somewhere on the north end of Peru.

Blossom and Buttercup were relieved that the crane had moved out of harms way. Except for the snake cage that was still over them, still attached to the top of the crane and still opening.

"Snakes! I hate snakes!" Blossom shouted.

"Why does it always have to be snakes?" Buttercup added.

The two of them screamed as the uncontrollable crane screamed through the junk yard, knocking over everything that Bubbles herself hadn't already knocked over. Just as it seamed that Grubber figured out how to make the vehicle come to a slow, safe, and easy stop, Bubbles came by to help.

"Don't worry fellow member!" She chirped. "Let me stop your runaway machine!"

Bubbles then picked up the crane, raising it high into the air. It was then struck by lightning, which knocked the nearly opened snake cage away, cut loose the rope holding up the chain binding her unnoticed sisters, and electrocuting Grubber.

Pppthbting the whole way down, Grubber fell out of the crane, right onto a huge pile of soft mattresses. And it would have been a gentle landing, if Bubbles hadn't accidentally dropped the crane on him, which then exploded on impact.

The cage of snakes went flying through the air and knocked over Snake. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground in a huge pile of slithering snakes.

"AaaaH!" Snake screamed in a high pitched voice. "I hate snakes! They're so icky! Get them off, get them off!"

He ran around in a tiny circle screaming, when Bubbles came to help.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll lend you a hand!" She said.

Taking a deep breath, Bubbles blew out a deep gust of wind (from her mouth), which blew all the snakes back into the cage, then locking tight. Unfortunately, Snake was also blown inside. And so he screamed some more in a rather high way.

Big Billy finally walked up to Bubbles, all angry like. "Bubbles hurt Billy's friends! Big Billy no like! Why Bubbles do these things? Big Billy smash!"

Surprised at this, Bubbles backed up into the bunny cage, releasing all the rabbits. When Billy saw the fluffy white animals, he forgot all about his troubles and smashing Bubbles. Instead, he picked up the bunnies and started hugging.

"Awww .... Big Billy just loves bunnies!" He said, laughing out loud, giving all the bunnies hugs. "One day, we're gonna buy ourselves a ranch. And I'm gonna tend me the rabbits."

By now, all the action had settled down. It was by this time that Blossom and Buttercup had wiggled themselves out of the chains, and were now flying over to Bubbles. They found her floating silently in the rain, crying.

"Why can't I find anyone to love me?" She said, tears pouring from her face as hard as the rain was doing now.

Blossom and Buttercup immediately flew over to the short lost sister. The first thing both of them did was put their arms around her in huge heart warming hugs.

"Oh Bubbles!" Blossom said in near tears. "Where were you? We are all worried sick!"

"Yeah, what did you think you were doing?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles didn't answer, just sniffed in the hard flooding rain. Blossom pulled off her rain jacket and wrapped it around her poor sister. Buttercup continued to hold on to Bubbles, as Bubbles cried on her shoulder.

"It's just not fair!" Bubbles said to herself. "Why doesn't anybody care about me anymore? Why are all the bad things happening to me?"

Blossom placed her hand on Bubbles's shoulder. "Bubbles, if we didn't care about you, do you think we would have bothered to go look for you in the pouring rain?"

"Yeah, and a whole bunch of bad stuff just happened to the Gangreen Gang." Buttercup said, almost laughing to herself over everything that happened.

"The point is Bubbles," continued Blossom, "we all have bad days. I for one couldn't find my book this morning, and Buttercup left her blankie at school. It's just sometimes a lot of bad things happen at once. But no matter how much bad stuff happens to us at one time, that doesn't mean we'll stop loving you. We're all a family: you, Buttercup, the Professor, and myself will always be there to help each other. It's just sometimes, we tend to forget each other's own problems. Can you ever forgive us?"

Bubbles smiled in a loving way that she hadn't done all day. "Yeah, thanks you two."

Strangely, the sound of crying could still be heard coming from Bubbles direction. Wondering what still could be wrong, Blossom asked Bubbles why she was still crying.

"Oh, that's not me, that's Buttercup!" She said, patting her sister on the back.

"Blossom, why did you have to remind me about my blankie!" Buttercup shouted, getting a hold on herself and returning to her tough mood.

Blossom groaned. "Come on you two, let's get home. The Professor is probably worried sick."

As the three of them slowly started to float off, each one carrying Bubbles with an arm, someone else had taken the words spoken to heart.

"Dat is so true!" Ace said, tears in his eyes. He was sitting on the ground, thinking about all that had just happened. "Nobody loves the Gangreen Gang, and nobody ever wants to help us. Well, I think it's time that we change! We will no longer let our unhappiness and misfortune push us around! From now on, the Gangreen Gang will do only good! And furthermore -"

Ace's word were quickly cut off, as the last of the Powerpuff power proof chains were released, and all the cars fell upon Ace in a heap. Slowly, he dragged himself out enough, so that his mouth was free to call for a medic.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls were quickly leaving the refuse quadrant. And even in this short little time, Bubbles had already began to cheer up.

"You know, you guys are right." Bubbles said to her sisters. "I should stop worrying about the bad things, and start focusing on the good instead!"

At that very moment, the rain finally stopped pouring for the first time. A beautiful sunrise was poiking through the horizon, and a huge rainbow was spread across the sky. Chipping birds and flying butterflies filled the air in song and beauty.

"Look!" Bubbles shouted with glee, bending over to pick something up form the side of the street. "Another brand new Octi doll! And look, a fifty dollar bill next to it!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other in shock, then smiled. It was then they saw a billboard being posted up, declaring Bubbles the winner of the pony owner of the year contest. A paper boy nearby sold papers with Bubbles's picture on the front, declaring her the artist of the year.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked, as Bubbles discovered a bunch of puppies and kitties were following her home. "How long do you think stuff like this will be happening?"

Before she could answer, as a passing car splashed into a mud puddle, causing mud to fly up on only Blossom and Buttercup. "I don't know. Depends on how lucky we are."

THE END


End file.
